A Night in the Forest
by Anzibanonzi
Summary: From the play the Crucible. What happend that night in the forest?


This is what I think happened the night that Proctor found the girls in the forest  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are not mine!! I swear to god I did not steal them. They   
all belong to miller. I would never take them. I made no money or any profit whatsoever from   
this. All I got was an A in English. I swear  
A Night in the Forest  
Betty, Abigail, Ruth, Mercy Lewis, and Mary Warren sit in the middle of clearing in a dark   
forest. All five of them are agitated and nervous.   
Abigail: agitated whisper Where is he?  
Marry: whisper I don't know… He has never been late before…Trails off.  
The woods suddenly fill with people. Most of the newcomers are young women, but there are a   
couple of men and older women. All of the newcomers are wearing black robes and pointed   
black hats and carry broomsticks. Cats accompany each. Unlike stereotypical witches, these   
witches are all very pretty and wear large smiles. Their cats are of many colors and very few are   
black.  
Mercy: stuttering Where is god's advocate?  
Tituba is in the center of the circle of witches and steps forward.  
Tituba: voice strong and clear He is not coming, because we have come to save you. But first let   
us tell you our story.  
Female witch 1 (Allisondra): Years ago the "fallen angel" found out that god was only another   
angel like her. Not the creator.  
Male witch 1: She went to tell the world the truth. But there were problems for her.  
Female witch 2: God was too fast and spread word that the (sarcastic) "Devil" would come and   
tempt people away from him, and if people followed the devil they would burn in hell forever.  
Male witch 2: People believed him, and wherever she went she was met with distrust and hate   
and thrown out of the city.  
Allisondra: There were a few who believed her though. And they followed her out of their   
homes. There were also a few angels that believed her and followed her to her new home   
underground.  
Male witch 1: Wherever we go, we are persecuted and killed. So we choose to convince people   
to join our side in secret. One day we will have an army big enough to challenge the (sarcastic)   
"Almighty" -- and rid the world of him forever.  
Female witch 2: I can tell by the look on your face that you do not believe us. But we will make   
you believe us.  
Tituba lights a fire and begins casting a spell that forces the girls to see the truth, the side effect   
of this Magick is that the girls start dancing to the song that Tituba sings. Meanwhile, the other   
witches fly high in the sky and make themselves invisible to anyone who is not looking for them.  
Parris: What are you doing?  
Allisondra freezes time for every one but the witches and Tituba.  
Male witch 3: worried What are we going to do?  
Tituba: The only thing we can do --  
Female witch3: Isn't there another way? I really don't want to loose all of that hard work.  
Allisondra: No -- we must. We must erase their memories.  
Female witch3: But they won't tell anyone will they?  
Allisondra: The spell was not complete. They do not believe the truth.   
Female witch3: exasperated now And what of you, Tituba? They will certainly accuse you of   
being a witch!!  
Tituba: If they do I will tell them that I am a witch. And if they still try to hang me I will make a   
Magick version of myself and it will be hung instead of me. Turns to Allisondra Allisondra, will   
you do the Magick? I do not have enough energy to erase their memories.  
Allisondra: I shall.  
Tituba: Make sure to erase their memories of meeting with god's advocate. That way we will   
have accomplished something.  
Allisondra nods and Tituba resumes her place over the fire. Allisondra casts the memory-erasing   
spell and restarts the passage of time. But there is a small problem. Since Ruth and Betty are   
weaker than the other girls, the number of spells cast upon them causes them to be ill. However,   
the witches do not have the luxury of time to worry about this small detail and fly away with   
their cats meowing on their brooms. 


End file.
